You Can't Look Back
by xBohemianPoetx
Summary: It's finally updated! What would happen to Penny and Seaweed if Penny got pregnant? How would everyone react?


Disclaimer: I do no own anything having to do with Hairspray.

A/N: Sorry for the delay I had a lot of stuff going on!

You Can't Look Back

It was around three o' clock in the morning in a small apartment above a record shop on North Avenue. The shop and apartment belonged to Motormouth Maybelle and Penny Pingleton was spending the night with Seaweed while his mother and sister were away on business for The Corny Collins show. It was a stuffy July night, but as long as she was with Seaweed, her love, Penny didn't mind the heat. She wasn't able to sleep very well that night though because the thought of her mother discovering her true whereabouts would be just awful. She didn't want to deal with the jump rope again. Life hasn't been the most pleasant experience for Penny and Seaweed, and her mother's antics didn't make things any easier. Although her mother gave up somewhat because her efforts didn't get her anywhere, feeling disowned from her family and neighbors still hurt Penny. No one understood or respected their love, and the constant dirty looks, death threats, being spit on, the name calling and having things thrown at them really broke Penny's spirit at times. Seaweed on the other hand would handle it like a pro, never once flinching or backing down. He would always say to Penny when she was feeling down is "Don't let other's stupidity hurt you, our love will change the world one day."

Seaweed must have noticed Penny's absence because he came up from behind her and said "Is everything ok baby, it's late."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep well," she said in return.

"Well, do you want to maybe keep ourselves occupied for a while, I couldn't sleep either," he said.

Penny grinned, got closer to Seaweed and said "I wouldn't mind that at all." Kissing the whole time, both of them made their way back to his room to celebrate their love.

_About two months later_

"God, why is this dress so tight, this used to fit me perfectly," said Penny, trying to zipper up her plaid dress with much discomfort.

"I don't know, but this zipper isn't going to budge, and trust me I know when to quit trying," said Penny's best friend Tracy Turnblad with a laugh.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear to school today! It's the first day and I'm already having problems!" said Penny exasperated.

"I don't know what to tell you Penny, but this isn't gonna work. You're always like a twig, I don't get why you'd be gaining all this weight...unless..." said Tracy.

"Unless what?" asked Penny nervously.

"Well, I don't know how true this is, but, I heard that you put on weight when you're pregnant," said Tracy.

"That can't be, no way, it's not possible, I haven't even been vomiting, and I got my period last month" said Penny.

"Not everyone who's pregnant gets morning sickness and it is possible to get your period the couple of months, did you get it this month?" asked Tracy.

"Oh my god Tracy, what would I do! This can't be happening, it can't be! It's two weeks late!"

"Relax Penny, we don't know what's going on yet. Tell you what, after school, Link, Seaweed and I will go to the doctor with you, it's the only way to know for sure."

"I really hope this is just a scare or something, I can't even think about what would happen if I was. I mean I'm still in high school and my mother, oh my god, I'd be sent to a convent!" said Penny nervously. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Don't worry Penny, Seaweed loves you, and you know I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. You need a place to stay or anything at all, you let me know, ok? My family loves you guys, I won't let anything happen," said Tracy sincerely.

"Thanks so much Tracy, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Penny, giving her a hug.

When they arrived to school, the first thing Tracy and Penny did was find Link and Seaweed.

"Guys, we need to talk in private, this is serious, meet us fourth period," said Tracy.

"You got it, is everything ok?" asked Seaweed.

"We don't know yet, just meet us by the baseball field," said Tracy.

The whole day during classes, the clock seemed to tick slowly, dragging on. Penny couldn't concentrate at all in class, her mind was plagued with images of what would happen if she was pregnant. She was only a high schooler, how would she finish school? Where would they live? How would they support a baby? Finally the bell rang, and Penny and Tracy ran to meet their boyfriends.

At fourth period, Link and Seaweed were waiting behind the bleachers anxiously, whatever Tracy and Penny had to tell them didn't sound good at all.

Tracy and Penny finally arrived and they were able to relax, a little bit at least.

"So what's going on darlin'?" asked Link.

"Well, Penny needs to see a doctor, and I think it would be best if we all went," said Tracy.

" A doctor? Is everything ok Penny, are you feeling alright?" asked Seaweed.

"I'm feeling kind of funny, and there's a possibility that..." said Penny, but she couldn't continue. She hugged Seaweed and started to cry.

"Don't cry baby, what's wrong? Whatever it is, we can handle it, I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.

Penny pulled away, wiped her eyes, and said "I think I'm pregnant."

Link look at Tracy shocked, and Seaweed said "You don't have to worry baby, I'm here no matter what happens, we can get through this. I'll love you now and always."

Hearing her friends and the love of her life made her a little less anxious, but it didn't calm all of Penny's fears.

"We'll meet on the corner after school and then go to the doctor's office from their. I know a place that will take us in," said Tracy.

They all disbanded and went back to class, all of them equally worried about what would happen later on when the final bell rang. 


End file.
